OranShipping: Hand in Hand
by AbraxasLectre
Summary: This is a Shipping comprised of Sapphire from Pokemon Adventures, and Orange a male OC of mine.


_Alright, so this is my first Shipping. I'm using a male OC, which I'm told, is rare for these sorts of things. I myself, am male. I'd like to get into this. This is dedicated to my good friend Nicole, who wrote one for my birthday. So, in accordance, I wrote one for her. So. Here you go Nicole, I present to you:_

**OranShipping**

**Hand in Hand**

It was different color today...

It was usually red when I saw her, today it was blue. I had no idea why, I didn't think to ask. I just nodded as she explained to me the proper way to swing. Though, I didn't really hear her words. I just watched her talk and nodded. I was more focused on how she looked, not at what she was saying at the time. I had come to enjoy our time together.

The same outfit, like always. She always seemed to be dressed in it; the only other thing he'd seen her in were pictures of her. One of her in a dress as a child, and others of her in leaves.

Could it be possible that I thought her cute? That I might have even be falling for her? I had no idea. I didn't even think I'd ever be able to feel that way again, not after the last time I had been 'in love'.

"Orange, are you even listening? Hey, ORANGE!" Sapphire said firmly, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up at her standing in front of me, hands on her hips, looking as prudent as ever.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied, shaking my head to clear my thoughts so I could focus on the matter at hand. When I had looked up, I was surprised to find her crouching, her head tilted slightly, her face only a foot from mine. Her speed still amazed me, as well as her enthusiasm.

"Something's on your mind, what is it?" she asked, poking me in the forehead. I hated it when she did that, even more so when she did it and spoke to me like I was a child. I was older than she was!

I scowled and swatted her hand away in general annoyance. "It's nothing." I said, looking away from her gaze. Her eyes were one of her favorite features of mine, and I certainly didn't want to get caught staring at her for a second time.

And I certainly didn't want to tell her how I felt, or at least how I thought I felt. I'd felt it twice before, both times were for the same person. And both times, that same person had broken my heart. She was stubborn and a fool to not know how to trust me.

"Really, then why did it seem like you were staring at me?" she asked, fixing the tilt of her head and looking at me directly. Her face was marked with the same look she had when she figured something out, or knew she was right about something.

"I wasn't staring." I snapped, looking back at her and directly into her eyes. My face was warm and I knew that I was blushing slightly, I could feel the tingle in my cheeks. I tried to hide it, but I soon came to find out that the gesture would make it all the more obvious for her.

The look in Sapphire's eyes seemed to change as I suddenly snapped at her. Sudden realization filled them and I noticed a slight blush come to her cheeks as well. "Oh." she said faintly, standing up and being more coy than I had been and turning away.

This intrigued me, and I stood up almost immediately after she had. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, concerned. I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder but she jerked when I touched her. "C'mon, seriously. What's the matter?" I asked, crossing my arms and frowning, slightly annoyed at her sudden change of attitude.

She didn't reply right away, but she did turn to me, her face a bright red. Recognizing the discomfort she was in, I uncrossed my arms and rubbed the back of my head nervously, attempting the best smile I could manage. I stepped forward and, in all irony, poked her in the forehead. "You can tell me what's up." I told her reassuringly.

Her eyes widened at this, probably out of surprise. Mine widened as well when hers did, I didn't even know why I did it. Instinct? Maybe I thought it would make her more comfortable. But in seemingly record speed, her eyes snapped from surprise to a death glare. I couldn't even manage a blink before she poked me in the chest, hard. All I could manage was to keep my balance as I stumbled back.

"Why couldn't you just tell me looked like a slack-jawed idiot. I realized this though, and managed to close my mouth. "Tell you what?" I asked, more surprised at her action than angry. I rubbed my chest as I asked this, trying to dull the pain.

"You're an idiot." she said simply, turning her back to me once again. I really didn't know what to say, or how to react. I just stood there and looked at her, not saying anything for a minute. Then I did what made sense in my head, I walked up beside her and grabbed her hand, interlocking her fingers with mine. She looked at me as I did this, surprise in her eyes once more. "C'mon. Let's go back to Littleroot." I said.

She nodded and we walked, hand in hand, back home.


End file.
